fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Avitus
An eccentric Tevinter Magister with his own way of viewing the world, Cyrus is shunned by society and chooses to remove himself from the political arena his peers love to tread. Not entirely sane, and obsessed with ancient magics of the forgotten past, Cyrus is a law unto himself in most every way. Background Cyrus' family is an ancient and prestigious family in Tevinter, being able to trace its lineage back to beyond the First Blight. The eldest and only child of his two Magister parents, Cyrus was raised with expectation and firmness. Trained by his parents to become a powerful Magister and a political kingmaker, Cyrus' studies gave birth to an interest in ancient magics that would eventually grow into an obsession. The young mage would spend hours walking the various booksellers and libraries of Minathrous, spending his allowance on countless tome's of magical lore and other significant texts. As his studies progressed, he found more and more references to lost magics, and deduced after much effort that his various sources were in fact referring to the same type of magic. His magical training, however, as well as the disapproval of his parents prevented the young Cyrus from undertaking more serious research at the time. When his parents died - his father losing a magical duel of honor against a magister of the House Valerius, and his mother being poisoned by her rivals some years later - Cyrus finally had the money, the influence, the means to do some proper research into these ancient magics. His quest seemed to bear no fruit, however, and any reference or information he did find seemed to be either beyond his understanding or utter nonsense. Withdrawing more and more from his political obligations in favor of the mystery he was determined to solve, and it soon became clear to the slaves of the house and few visitors he had that all was not well with Cyrus. Consumed by his research, neglecting his duties and with his rivals stealing his influence, slaves and gold, Cyrus - to put it simply - have a breakdown at the age of 25. Locking himself in his home and emerging infrequently, the sight of him walking the streets talking to himself, twitching and becoming generally more erratic was the source of much rumor in the Tevinter capital. After this sorry state of affairs continued for a year,during which time only his ancient family name protected Cyrus and his mental state continued to deteriorate, the matter was finally brought to the attention of the higher ranked rulers of the city. Not wanting a seemingly insane mage left loose on the streets, it was decided to forcibly remove Cyrus from his home and deal with him. The Tevinter Templars were sent in, storming the Avitus' family home. Cyrus had already quit the city, fleeing into the wilderness. Two years passed with no sign of Cyrus. Two years during which time the Avitus' family home sat dark and empty, its treatment at the hand of the Tevinter Templars leaving it scarred, broken and generally falling down; and during which time speculation ran rife. Nearly two years to the day he had left the city, Cyrus returned in his current state - that is to say, no longer suffering a breakdown, and apparently sane, but very much different. He made no fanfare, no grand announcement, and spoke very little of where he had been. When asked, he simply declared that he had been "chasing the wind," and refused to comment on the rumors that slowly made their way towards the city - he'd traveled to the Fade and bargained with a Desire Demon to reclaim his sanity, he'd become a member of a dragon cult, he'd fought a Rivaini shaman woman to submission and claimed her soul to repair his own, he knew how to call the wind with but a word ... All of these rumors would only ever elicit the same, small, secretive smile from Cyrus himself. Reclaiming his home and his position in the Senate, Cyrus began his new life in the city, becoming very much what he is today. Appearance The first thing people tend to realize about Cyrus is that he is a fair bit older than he actually looks. His unblemished skin, piercingly blue eyes and roughly styled mop of hair all give him an illusion and air of youth that would allow him to easily pass as much younger than he actually is. As mentioned, and seen, Cyrus has incredibly bright, piercing blue eyes - something of a rarity compared to the vast majority of his fellow Magister's and their dark eyes. Cyrus seems to have a way of looking through people, or somehow seeing into them and laying their soul bare for inspection. For the most part, however, his gaze often seems distant and distracted. Cyrus' hair is a deep, dark brown that almost seems at odds with the bright color of his eyes. Unconcerned with how his hair looks, Cyrus has allowed it to grow into a long mop, brushed to the side at the front to keep out of his eyes. While he disdains of beards as a whole, it is not uncommon to see Cyrus sporting occasional light stubble - though whether this is by design or a mere lack of attention is anyone's guess. For the most part, Cyrus disdains the robes and other magical ensemble his fellow Magisters prefer. Disregarding the latest fashions, he prefers the simplicity of a well made tailored shirt and a pair of practical, sturdy trousers and good leather boots. Generally opting for darker colors, and often wearing his shirts open at the neck (as in the picture above), Cyrus tends to stick out like a sore thumb in the mage dominated Minrathous. On the few occasions were formality is demanded from him (say, if he decides to attend court or is called upon to vote in the Senate), Cyrus does force himself to wear robes, again dark colored and well tailored. In doing so, however, he steers clear of the more tight fitting styles of the Tevinter robes, instead choosing a looser, more flowing style of robes. Personality Odd. Strange. Erratic. "Charming". Unpredictable. All of these terms are ones that could easily be applied to Cyrus, and no doubt have been many times over. Disdaining the political games of most Magisters, Cyrus tends to disappear from society for weeks or months at a time, having incredibly limited interactions with the outside world, and even few of these interactions comprehensible to the normal person. He is just a likely to be seen running across the rooftops after a cat as he is to be seen swinging from the chandelier in Minrathous' main Chantry, or walking barefoot through the markets throwing handfuls of birdseed into the air. On one memorable occasion, he started a bar-fight over a disagreement about the proper use of the subjunctive mood, and once publicly punched a visiting dignitary from Antiva because the man had insisted on saying the word "utilize" instead of "use." When he does bother to look in on the political games his fellows play around him, Cyrus can only be described as a whirlwind, wading into the political arena just long enough to reveal months worth of planning and insinuate just enough to create grudges and insult where there was none. Destruction causes, he then simply slinks away back into his shadows , leaving chaos in his wake. When dealing with other people, Cyrus tends to speak in a vague manner, often making comments that are both cryptic and annoying. He has no qualms about insulting people, or speaking his mind, and has gained something of a reputation for making cutting and often inappropriate comments at every opportunity. Overall, it could be said that there is something a little bit fae about Cyrus, something that unsettles people without them truly knowing what it is they are unsure of. Abilities Cyrus had a staff... once. Since his return to civilization, he has not carried or worn a staff, and has dismissed all attempts to find him a new one, saying that a staff would only distract him from the intricacies of the magic itself. Cyrus has mastered the use of Primal magic, is Adept in the use of both Elemental and Entropic spells, and has a Novice's understnading of Arcane spells. He is also adept in the use of Surival skills, and is considered and Apprentice in Herbalism. Details of the schools of magic used by Cyrus can be found on the mage page, while his skills are taken from Dragon Age: Origins. Recent Events Relationships Redirect Main Page Registration Details Category:Mage Category:Tevinter Category:Original Category:Humans